It is known that the traditional sliding plate numerical locks, as they are widely adopted on brief cases nowaday, possess locking, unlacking, and remembering functions, but these functions are performed by two buttons, one on front side of the lock other one on back side of the lock; the front side buttom is used to serve unlocking purpose by push it rightward; the back side buttom is used to remmber the unlocking numerical number by push it leftward. Furthermore, the cover and the body of the traditional brief case numerical lock are press formed one piece parts, and they are fixed together by bending the protruded tooth on cover onto the upper side of the body, thus the following shortcomings can be found:
1. Inconvenient to operate: PA1 2. Low production efficiency: PA1 3. Higher production cost: PA1 1. Single buttom type shaftlever: PA1 2. Reduction of production cost:
Because the unlocking buttom and renumbering buttom are provided at front side and back side of the lock respectively, therefore, when renumbering of the lock is required, the brief case should be first opened, then renumbering operation is done at the inside of the brief case. PA2 Because two buttoms are provided on traditional numerical lock, one on front side, one on back side, in addition to cover and body of the lock are fixed together by bending the protruded tooth on cover onto the upper side of the body, therefore, more cost will be spent on parts and more assembling work will be needed. PA2 Because more parts are required to produce a traditional numerical lock, also cover and body of the traditional numerical lock are made by metal plate, consequently its production cost will become higher. PA2 The specific feature of the invention is the special structural combination of a symmetrically fitled sliding plate, shaft lever, and a buttom which is located on front side of the numerical lock and it is used to serve both unlocking and renumbering of the numerical unlocking number purposes. PA2 In addition to a single buttom is provided to serve unlocking and renumbering purpose of the numerical lock, plastic material instead of metal plate is used to manufacture the cover and the body of the said numerical lock, consequently the production cost of the said numerical lock can be reduced.